


Bound and Gagged

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: springkink, F/M, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Live Journal community, Springkink, for the prompt:  "Fullmetal Alchemist, Olivia/Roy - heavy bondage, spanking, pegging (one or more of these is great) – his mouth always gets him in trouble".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Gagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Arakawa would most likely frown at the situations I put her characters in.

X X X

Roy Mustang knew absolutely nothing about horses despite his name, but he knew a bit with a frog on it when one stretched the corners of his mouth to keep him from talking. He tongued the frog, rolling the rubber disc on the metal bar, wondering what Olivia had planned for the evening.

His feet pointed toward the headboard, Roy lay on his stomach. The sheets beneath him were soft, well-worn cotton. Kidskin padded the inside of the stocks built into the footboard. He wondered if the bedframe had been passed down through generations of the Armstrong family, or whether Olivia had had it built specifically. He could see it going either way.

This bedroom, in the palatial Armstrong mansion, wasn’t furnished with an eye toward the military’s stoicism, though it wasn’t as overblown and floral as other rooms Roy had visited in the past. The firm mattress he lay on supported his body. The heavy wooden furniture seemed designed more to intimidate than nurture, the blocky forms unlike the spindle frames currently in fashion. The only feminine concession in the room was the nearly full-length mirror rising above the low dresser.

Roy carefully lifted his gaze to the woman standing in front of the mirror. Olivia stood with her back to him. Her stance blocked him from seeing her face but, from behind, Roy could run his eyes up her body. While he couldn’t see below her calves from his position, it didn’t matter. He could stare at her thighs, at the diamond-shaped crease in the cleft between her legs, at the full roundness of her ass, usually well hidden beneath her woolen uniform. His tongue rattled the frog as he tried to lick his lips. He shifted his hips, his engorging cock pressed into the creases of the bed sheet.

“I see you moving.” Olivia’s voice was like a silken lash, sharp at first with a warm thrum afterward. “Stay still.”

Roy forced his body to obey her, even though he wanted to rub himself against the mattress. He’d been too distracted by her request that he undress her with his mouth to notice the particularly sized holes in the head- and footboards. Olivia had stretched him out over the mattress, showing him the stocks when she snapped his wrists in place. The wood was too heavy for Roy to easily free himself. Considering the owner of the bed, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to escape without assistance. The bit was fitted to his mouth after his wrists had been pinned. Olivia had buckled it into place, roughing up his hair. “That should keep your mouth from getting you into any more trouble.”

It had been some time since Roy had last been bound, and never this way. His lovers were inordinately fond of his mouth and the way he used it to pleasure them. He mentally chastised himself. Thinking of other lovers wasn’t helping his erection, instead, making him harder. Glancing at Olivia, Roy rubbed himself against the sheets.

“What did I say?” He let out a surprised grunt, raising his head enough to see Olivia glaring at him from over her shoulder. She turned the rest of the way around, stalking toward the bed. Leaning over him, Olivia whispered in his ear, “Remember what I told you.” She straightened abruptly, the ends of her hair lashing across his shoulder and bare back. Shuddering at the ticklish feeling, Roy grunted again when something smacked him sharply on the ass. “I told you,” another slap, “to stay still!” and a third.

Olivia’s hand was harder than Roy expected, though he wasn’t sure why he’d dreamed it might be any different. Rough callouses scraped over his butt, fingernails scratching lightly at the stinging flesh. “You color up nicely, Mustang. Better than I thought.” Olivia kneaded his ass like it was dough. “I wonder how pink you can get?” The mattress rocked slightly as she rose, leaving him to his imagination. Watching her in the mirror, Roy saw Olivia open a drawer in a chest of drawers. She rummaged around in it, soft thumps and thuds making his balls tighten in anticipation. He groaned around the bit, trying to keep from rocking his hips into the mattress.

“You’re moving, Mustang.” Olivia walked around the footboard, standing in front of him. Roy stared between his hands at the crack in the wood between the cuffs around his wrists. Reaching over the board, Olivia stroked his jaw with her fingertips, catching his chin and pulling it up. “Look what I found for you.” She wagged the blond wooden paddle in front of his face.

“Um.” Roy tensed at the implications. Olivia’s smile didn’t offer him any relief as she walked back around the bed, slapping the paddle on her palm. The sound of the whacks jolted him nearly as much as if he’d been smacked. The mattress dipped and moved and Roy tried to roll his head.

Olivia thumped the back of his skull with her knuckle. “That’s not how I want you to move, Mustang.” She prodded him with the paddle. “Up on your knees.” Pulling one knee up, then the other, Roy forced himself up. He bent his elbows, resting part of his weight on them. “Look at this.” Olivia reached between his legs, squeezing the head of his cock. He groaned, unable to control the need to _thrust_.

The sting of the paddle against his thighs made him jerk instead. “I didn’t tell you you could move that way, Mustang.” Olivia smacked him, the wood hitting his flesh with a crack. She swatted him again, and again. Roy grunted at each strike, rocking from the force. Stars burst in his eyes at the repeated swats. His cock throbbed and pulsed, as if the cracks against his ass were reverberating in his balls and shaft.

“There.” Satisfaction oozed out of Olivia’s voice. Her cool hand smoothed over his heated skin. “That’s the color I like.”

Roy blinked hard, focusing his eyes on the mirror as the mattress moved again. Olivia left the bed, returning to the chest of drawers. She opened another one, keeping him from seeing what she pulled out. With her back to both him and the mirror, Roy’s anxieties about what was next built. He chewed on the bit, rolling the frog with his tongue.

The sound was soft, though familiar – a jar being opened. A scent tickled his nose and Roy’s eyes widened as he recognized it – the faintly sweet smell of the sexual lubricant favored by Riza, Gracia, Maes. He swallowed hard, shivering. Something cool touched his heated ass and he started. A slap, lazy, though it seemed louder than the sting of her palm on his cheek, reminded him he wasn’t to move. “Hold still, Mustang.” The words gave him an additional reminder. “Do you know why I pinned you in place like this?” The mattress sank as Olivia climbed on. Cool, oily fingers slipped into his cleft, probing the tight ring of muscle hidden within it. Roy inhaled as Olivia rimmed his pucker before pushing in to the second knuckle. He threw his head back, let out a shuddering moan.

“Mustang, you’re not listening.” She thrust her finger into him, loosening his muscles. “Do you know why I have you facing the footboard?”

“Hnng!” He panted around the bit, pushing back against her finger, making Olivia chuckle. The sound of it made his balls tighten that much more. His cock bobbed, drooling pearls onto the sheets between his knees.

“Because.” Her free hand reached around, pulling his chin up again. She pointed over the footboard. “I like watching your face when I fuck you hard.” Olivia’s finger withdrew and she kneed her way to his side, showing him a leather dildo that looked as thick as his wrist. “Look at how wide your eyes are!” The harness she wore let her thrust the dildo like a cock, rubbing the tip of it against his lips.

Roy tried to work his tongue out to lap at the leather, failing miserably. He whined, making Olivia smile. “Head’s up, Mustang.” She pointed at the mirror again. “I want to watch your face, remember?” Walking on her knees, she took her place behind him, the tip of her cock pressing into his asshole. “Push back, Mustang. Take me in.”

He could see her smile reflected in the mirror, the way the tip of her tongue touched her lower lip. Olivia tossed her head, making her hair sweep back over her shoulder. Her hands clasped his hips, guiding him. Roy moaned, and bucked backwards, clenching his teeth on the bit as he pushed back onto the dildo. He curled his spine as best as he could, wearing the stocks. Olivia flexed her hips, punching the rest of the way past the tight ring of muscle, not letting him become adjusting to the width of her cock before she pulled out.

“Head up, Mustang,” she reminded, “open your eyes. I want to watch your surrender.” She thrust into him again, swiveling her hips to grind the leather inside him. Roy groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open. He met Olivia’s gaze, saw the dangerously cool smile she offered him. She knew what she was doing with her strap-on, driving deep and hard into him. Roy pushed back against her thrusts, his ass feeling stretched and hot. Olivia kept hitting his sweet spot, but jerkily, enough to tease, not enough to make him see stars. He swore around the bit, the words coming out in static slurs, making Olivia laugh.

She leaned over his back, the pointy tips of her breasts dragging over his skin. “Do you want to come, Mustang?”

“Hh-hhhn!” He nodded frantically.

“You want me to touch your cock?” Biting his ear hard, Olivia made him shudder and whine. “You like me fucking you, don’t you? You like being my little bitch?”

Roy groaned, shoving back hard, impaling himself on her cock. He writhed under her. It felt like ice collected in the small of his back, swarming down to his balls. “Hnn-nnn!”

Licking his ear, Olivia reached under him, taking hold of his cock. She squeezed the head hard, sweeping her fist down and up. It only took one more stroke to make Roy come hard enough that explosions shot off inside his skull.

He barely remembered Olivia removing the bit and releasing his wrists from the stock. She turned him onto his back and, from the movement of the bed, left the mattress. When Roy opened his eyes again, he found Olivia kneeling next to him. “Just because you came doesn’t mean I’m done with you,” she told him, straddling his shoulders. “Now,” Olivia settled down, her wet curls brushing his lips, “maybe your mouth can get you out of the trouble that put you in my stocks in the first place.”

Roy wondering if he should be really good, or really bad, wondering which one would get him the stocks again. He licked his way up to her clit.

There was only one way to find out, after all.

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> I think the weirdest thing about writing this story was sitting in my mom's living room, playing Jeopardy! with her, while I was writing part of the scene.


End file.
